Help:Established Standards/Userpages
Hello, fellow YCMer. I am here to tell you the greatness of a UserPage. It is very recommended as it helps people recognize who you are and it gives us background information of yourself. Please read the following if you feel like making a UserPage. What may you have on a UserPage? You may have information about yourself on the UserPage. For example, you may put contact information (eMail, IMs, etc). You may also use your UserPage to place things such as projects, Booster Packs, Structure Decks, and other things you are contributing. You are welcome to include a link to your personal home page, although you should not surround it with any promotional language. What is a SubPage? SubPages are ways you can organize your Userpage. Some examples can be: * This article. This is a SubPage. * UserTalk archives. * Template testing. * Huge sections that require their own page, such as a list of all cards you contributed to the YCM Wikia. How do I get started? If you feel like you need to make something basic, just make it a regular article giving information about yourself. For example: ---- I started playing Yu-Gi-Oh! the first day it came out. But never heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia until November of 2007. I oblige to help the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia. I stumbled upon this one day when I was at the www.yugioh.wikia.com website. Current Projects Projects I am currently working on. Help is always appreciated, tomfoolery and vandalism is not. Community Projects *Project: Heart of the Cards - That project were you create a card with the name "Heart of the Cards". Seems fun. Structure Decks *Sea Serpent's Revenge - A Structure Deck I composed. Booster Packs *Clash of the Majesties - A Booster Pack that comes with a new subset; kind of like Monarchs, but these guys are non-Tribute. ---- Very basic, it gives information on how or why you joined the Wikia, what projects you are working on, and a list of your completed sets. How do I make a more adequate UserPage? If you wish to make an adequate UserPage, such as Ultimate Dragon Knight's, you can add tables or charts. For example (U.D.K.'s page): ---- — {| style="width:100%; background:#F0F8FF; color:white;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="0" — |- — | style="width:50%; padding:0.5em; border:2px solid #1E90FF; background:#1E90FF;" valign="top" | — Example's User Page — I am an example. You can find more examples somewhere else. — Current Goals — #Teach people about UserPages. — #Make five cards a day. — Current Projects — Evil God Booster Pack — Evil God Booster Pack is a booster pack that will include at least 100 cards. It is randomly made, with random cards in it. — Evil God Structure Deck — Evil God Structure Deck is a Structure Deck focused on random cards. It will have 40 cards. Add those without the "—" and you get a better UserPage. You can add your own colors and your own sets. The makes it so that you have no Table of Contents, which looks very bad in a UserPage that wants to be professional. That is about all for today and I hope you make a good UserPage! P.S.: That UserPage is posted looks like this: {| style="width:100%; background:#F0F8FF; color:white;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="0" <|- | style="width:50%; padding:0.5em; border:2px solid #1E90FF; background:#1E90FF;" valign="top" | Example's User Page I am an example. You can find more examples somewhere else. Current Goals #Teach people about UserPages. #Make five cards a day. Current Projects Evil God Booster Pack Evil God Booster Pack is a booster pack that will include at least 100 cards. It is randomly made, with random cards in it. Evil God Structure Deck Evil God Structure Deck is a Structure Deck focused on random cards. It will have 40 cards.